


Легион

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Ghosts, M/M, Mind Control, dubiously happy ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на промт: «Разделения на пляже не случилось – Чарльз уходит вместе с Эриком»: Чарльз может быть мёртв, но это не значит, что его больше нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легион

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Legion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269288) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



**1.**  
Мойра умирает спустя несколько мгновений после смерти Чарльза.  
Эрик не может сдержаться. Он знает, что Чарльз не хотел бы этого, но после того, как он держал его на руках, видя, как тускнеют и пустеют его глаза, Эрику нужно выпустить на _ком-нибудь_ пар.  
Мойра подвернулась первой. Шлем, ярко поблёскивающий с того места на песке, куда его бросил Эрик, следует за ней. Он сминается, словно фольга, последнее наследство Шоу, такое же бесполезное, как и гнев Эрика, когда приходит пора защищать то, что ему дорого. Людей, которые ему дороги.  
Кроме того, Эрику он больше не нужен, не так ли?  
Чарльз лежит мёртвым в его руках. Несколькими футами в стороне открыто рыдает Рейвен. Остальные молчат, даже бывшие соратники Шоу, и через минуту Эрик решит, что делать дальше. Ему придётся повести их за собой, защищать их и убедиться, что у них будет будущее.  
Его руки крепче сжимают тело Чарльза.  
Через минуту.

 **2.**  
Они возвращаются в Вестчестер.  
– Он ненавидел это место, но сейчас это наш дом, для всех нас, – сквозь слёзы говорит Рейвен. Никто ей не возражает. В уединении собственного разума Эрик вынужден признать, что ему нравится идея иметь дом, пусть и на короткое время. Земли вокруг особняка прекрасны: это отличное место, чтобы передохнуть. Эрик берёт на себя заботу о погребении и позволяет студентам установить мемориальный камень. Он не привык к такого рода сантиментам, но кажется, им от этого легче. Это также даёт ему отсрочку перед тем, как разобраться с новыми членами их… команды.  
По-видимому, Азазель согласен следовать за Эриком какое-то время. Управляющему ураганами – Риптайду, судя по однословному представлению Азазеля – кажется вообще безразлично. Ангел уходит в первую ночь, и Эрик отпускает её. Он не ждал, что она останется.  
Она не была привязана к особняку, в отличие от всех остальных. Хэнк окопался в лаборатории, Шон проводит большую часть времени снаружи, а Алекс, кажется, готовится к войне.  
Хороший мальчик, думает Эрик. Возможно, Чарльз и верил в доброту человечества, но теперь его с ними нет. Именно Эрик будет строить для них будущее.  
И Эрик, в противовес Чарльзу, всегда знал, что будущее мутантов может быть построено только на руинах человечества.

 **3.**  
Шон ведёт себя страннее обычного.  
Эрик обнаруживает его поздней ночью в библиотеке. Он сидит в кресле, о котором Эрик привык думать, как о кресле Чарльза, держит стакан с виски в одной руке и пристально смотрит на шахматную доску. Наполовину доигранная игра, которую Эрик в гневе бросил в их последнюю ночь, с тех пор лежала тут нетронутая. Ожидая следующего хода, который Чарльз никогда уже не сделает.  
Эрик не особенно знаком с сожалением, но всё же может распознать это чувство, когда из-за него перехватывает дыхание.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спрашивает он. Голос звучит грубее, чем хотелось.  
– Думаю, – отвечает Шон. Его голос тоже звучит… неправильно.  
– О чём? – спрашивает Эрик, хотя ему по большей части плевать. Шон просто ребенок. Что он знает о мире? Но почему-то от всей этой ситуации Эрику неуютно, словно он чувствует опасность, источник которой не может до конца определить.  
– Ни о чём, – Шон смотрит на него и улыбается. Очень странной лёгкой улыбкой. Которая ему не принадлежит. Когда он говорит, в его голосе слышатся легчайшие нотки иностранного акцента. – О будущем возможно.  
Эрик застывает.  
– Если ты думаешь, что это забавно, – цедит он, напряжённый от гнева. Чарльз мёртв три дня; он не смеет насмехаться над ним.  
Шон моргает. Улыбка сползает с его лица.  
– Извини, – говорит он, и в его голосе нет ничего необычного. Это просто Шон, тень неуверенности проскальзывает по его бледному лицу. Эрик медленно выдыхает.  
– Иди спать, – мягко говорит он, и Шон пулей вылетает за дверь.  
Эрик потирает рукой лицо и смотрит на доску. Он почти не удивлён, когда видит, что сейчас его ход.  
Что удивляет его, так это то, что Шон поставил ему шах. Это кажется странно символичным в его жизни в эти дни.

 **4.**  
Эрик спит в кровати Чарльза.  
Он не знает почему. Матрас слишком мягкий, подушки слишком пушистые. Он спал на земле, в роскошных отельных номерах, в сидениях самолета и на спинках более, чем одной машины, с минимальными проблемами, но кровать Чарльза оставляет его с болью в спине, подозрительно переходящей в головную. В комнате беспорядочно раскиданы безделушки, которые ничего для него не значат, но очевидно имели какое-то значение для Чарльза. И запах…  
Запах Чарльза пропитал всю комнату, немного землистый, немного пыльный и слишком знакомый, чтобы быть успокаивающим.  
И всё же Эрик не может больше спать нигде в другом месте.  
Возможно, он сходит с ума.

 **5.**  
Алекс и Хэнк пьют чай на завтрак.  
Эрик хмуро наблюдает за ними. Хэнку обычно нужно, по крайней мере, две чашки кофе, чтобы проснуться, и один раз, когда Чарльз предложил поделиться своим чаем за завтраком, Алекс просто заявил, что у него аллергия. А сейчас они оба удовлетворенно потягивают чай, в то время как Шон наблюдает за ними, баюкая в руках собственную чашку и снова улыбаясь этой странной лёгкой улыбкой.  
Короткие волоски на затылке Эрика медленно приподнимаются, и он вынужден подавить дрожь. Что-то здесь неправильно. Эрик не знает что, но он привык всегда доверять своим инстинктам.  
– Я приведу Эмму, – неожиданно сообщает Азазель. Эрик кивает. Если планы Шоу были бы шахматной игрой, Эмма была бы его королевой. Эрику нужен такой агент, как она. Может быть телепат – и чёрт, это слово неожиданно причиняет острую боль – может внести немного света в происходящие странности. Возможно, дети просто скучают по Чарльзу. Как Рейвен, которая унесла стопку свитеров Чарльза к себе в комнату и с тех пор отказывалась выходить, хотя Эрик знает, что по ночам она совершает набеги на холодильник.  
Но когда Азазель прибывает с Эммой, она только кривится, ахнув, и бросается прочь. – На твоём месте, Леншерр, я бы сожгла этот дом, – кидает она через плечо по пути к выходу, а затем исчезает, оставляя всех недоуменно моргать ей вслед. Пальцы Эрика подёргиваются, но он не останавливает её.  
Он мог бы, но не станет.

 **6.**  
На следующий день Эрик видит Чарльза в библиотеке.  
Он стоит у окна, глядя на то место, где Шон выстроил в ряд несколько старых окон из сарая, очевидно пытаясь разбить по одной панели за один раз. Прогресс идёт медленно, но, тем не менее, от родительской улыбки Чарльза веет гордостью.  
Боже, Эрик скучал по этому выражению.  
Я схожу с ума, думает он, а затем произносит вслух, хрипя слова, так как большая часть его дыхания, кажется, застряла в горле. – Я схожу с ума. – Не было никакого объяснения этому… этому _видению_.  
Поэтому Эмма сразу же сбежала?  
Эрик моргает, только один раз, и Чарльз исчезает. Сердце молотом бьёт в груди, словно он только что пробежал десятимильную гонку.  
Ему нужно выбраться из этого дома.  
Поездка до города занимает какое-то время, но оказавшись там, Эрик больше не тратит его впустую, напиваясь до предела. Возможно, он совершил ошибку, вернувшись в особняк. Возможно, им всем следовало уйти куда-нибудь в другое место и начать сначала.  
А может, следовало дать Мойре пристрелить себя.  
Он просыпается на следующее утро в кровати Чарльза.  
Он понятия не имеет, как в ней оказался.

 **7.**  
– Боюсь, что нет, друг мой.  
Вот, что отвечает ему Риптайд, когда Эрик спрашивает, знают ли он или Азазель ещё мутантов. Эрик окидывает его пронзительным взглядом, но насколько он знает, Риптайд всё время так говорит. Нет никаких причин для подозрений, тем более страхов.  
Эрик убил множество людей. Если бы он верил в привидений, они бы растерзали его ещё очень давно.  
И всё же. Единственной, кто не вёл себя странно, была Рейвен, но и она стала тише.  
– Я – мутант и горжусь этим, – произносит она с грустной улыбкой, её жёлтые глаза горят. – Как ты думаешь, он сохранил распечатки Церебро?  
Эрик спрашивает Хэнка. Если они хотят уберечь мутантов от человечества, им нужно больше людей. У Эрика припасена целая речь о необходимости держаться вместе. Пришло время пустить её в ход.  
– Боюсь, что нет, друг мой, – вежливо говорит Хэнк, и что-то внутри Эрика леденеет.  
– Ты не Чарльз, – говорит он, потому что Хэнк – не он, _не может_ им быть. Чарльз мёртв, мёртв и похоронен, а мёртвые не возвращаются, чтобы захватывать разумы других людей.  
Даже телепаты.  
– Чарльз Ксавьер мёртв, – соглашается Хэнк. Его акцент звучит совсем, как британский.  
Эрик сжимает ладони в кулаки, он почти готов ляпнуть что-нибудь очень глупое – Хэнк тяжелее его, по крайней мере, на пятьдесят фунтов – когда звонят в дверь.  
Это звучит так обычно, так банально, что Эрик вынужден моргнуть от полнейшей абсурдности ситуации.  
– Я думаю, ты должен идти, – говорит Хэнк, голос со скрытыми рычащими нотками снова принадлежит приветливому молодому ученому, и Эрик может только кивнуть. И уйти.  
Мужчина за дверью кажется знакомым, небритый, с торчащими во все стороны волосами, но Эрик не может его вспомнить, пока мужчина не открывает рот.  
– Я передумал, – угрюмо говорит он. Это парень из того бара, который грубо их послал.  
Эрик гадает, не изменил ли вместо этого разум _ему самому_.

 **8.**  
Другие мутанты продолжают прибывать.  
Те, которые отказались идти вместе с ними, когда Чарльз и Эрик еще работали на ЦРУ. Они не могут ответить Эрику, как нашли особняк. Они даже не могут сказать, с чего они вообще начали искать. Мир - это опасное место, говорят они, и мутантам нужно держаться вместе. Люди никогда не примут нас, говорят они. Мы должны защищать друг друга.  
Это не было частью оригинальной заготовки, но это именно то, что Эрик сказал бы, если бы нашёл их первыми.  
Теперь он видит Чарльза повсюду. В библиотеке, его пальцы замирают над шахматной доской. На кухне, с надеждой смотрящего на чайник. В парке, бегущим вместе с Алексом, смеющимся вместе с одним из новоприбывших. Он всегда исчезает, когда Эрик пытается с ним заговорить. Его невозможно поймать. Он отрывает от Эрика по кусочку один за другим, и Эрик даже не знает правил игры.  
Почему ты делаешь это со мной, хочет спросить Эрик, хочет прокричать ему. Чего ты хочешь?  
Но он не может произнести слова вслух.  
Кроме того, нет ничего того, что Чарльз мог бы сделать с ним, чего бы Эрик не заслуживал.

 **9.**  
Поэтому он бежит.  
Он никогда раньше не убегал, даже от Шоу, а сейчас бежит. Не берёт с собой никаких вещей, которые всё равно пахнут Чарльзом. Просто прыгает в машину и едет, едет, так быстро, словно за ним гонится сам дьявол.  
Он не знает, как бороться с кем-то, кого не существует. Даже если он смог бы убить Чарльза во второй раз – а он не смог бы, _не смог бы_ – он не знает, как это сделать. Особняк – это территория Чарльза. Пускай забирает его себе. Эрик соберёт собственную армию где-нибудь в другом месте.  
Он растягивается на заднем сидении машины, когда чувствует, что слишком устал, чтобы вести, но сон все равно не приходит. В его мыслях безнадёжно спутанный клубок из Чарльза в библиотеке, Чарльза на чертовом пляже, Чарльза в его руках. Чарльза, пересекающего страну вместе с ним, нанимающего мутантов, делящего с ним комнаты в отелях. Между ними что-то было, что-то игривое и хрупкое, и Эрик хотел бы увидеть, как оно крепнет. Он хотел бы тогда найти в себе храбрость протянуть руку, хотя бы раз.  
Потому что Чарльз ответил бы на этот жест, он знает. Чарльз просто ждал, что он примет решение. Эрик мог бы подойти и поцеловать его, и Чарльз поцеловал бы в ответ. Чарльз позволил бы ему трогать и изучать, позволил бы ему делать это в своем темпе. Это было бы весело. Бог знает, что его кровать достаточно большая, чтобы можно было пошалить.  
Всё то, что они могли бы сделать вместе.  
Эрик осознает, что возбужден, только когда его рука движется между его ног. Он останавливается, колеблется, прежде чем почти яростно расстегивает джинсы и обхватывает себя рукой.  
Он пытается не думать ни о чем, пока дрочит, но его разум переполнен Чарльзом, самодовольным, и обнаженным, и улыбающимся. Его дыхание перехватывает, когда он кончает, но так происходит всегда.  
Всю влажность на лице можно будет списать на пот.

 **10.**  
Он просыпается в кровати Чарльза.  
Он понятия не имеет, как оказался в ней, и это пугает его до чёртиков.

 **11.**  
Ангел вернулась.  
Он спокойно сидит среди прочих мутантов, её глаза лишь чуточку остекленевшие. Её лицо лишь чуточку пустое. Прямо как у всех остальных.  
– Это то, чего ты хотел.  
Эрик дёргается. Он не роняет бутылку виски, но близок к тому. Чарльз стоит рядом с ним на балконе, одетый в один из своих потрёпанных кардиганов и простую пару брюк. Это первый раз, когда он заговаривает с Эриком, и конечно он не даст Эрику действовать по собственной инициативе.  
– Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, – спустя мгновение выдавливает Эрик. Он понятия не имеет, что Чарльз думает, он хотел. Кучку зазомбированных мутантов? Мёртвого Чарльза? Что?  
Чарльз указывает на маленькую группу тренирующихся внизу. Алекса. Шона. Женщину, которая может превращать звук в свет. Риптайда.  
– Все мы, вместе, – улыбается он. – Я даю тебе то, чего ты хотел, Эрик. Дом, цель, того, кого можно защищать. Всё, чего ты хотел. – Чарльз подходит ещё ближе. Его рука на плече Эрика кажется почти тёплой. Почти реальной. – Никто из нас никогда не оставит тебя.  
Дрожь, охватывающая Эрика, не имеет ничего общего с окружающей температурой.  
– Прочь из моей головы, Чарльз, – хрипло говорит он.  
– Я становлюсь сильнее с каждым прибывающим мутантом, – говорит Чарльз, всё еще безмятежно улыбаясь. – Я могу принести тебе мир, друг мой.  
Эрик никогда не просил о мире.  
– Прочь из моей _головы_! – Бутылка разбивается о серый камень, но Эрику плевать. Это неправильно. Слова Чарльза, его присутствие. Всё это неправильно.  
 _Ты мёртв_ , пытается транслировать он, так чётко, как только может. _Тебе здесь нет места, ты мёртв, я убил тебя, **убирайся**_.  
Чарльз морщится, разочарование отражается на его лице, но он исчезает. Эрик рвано вздыхает. Один из них должно быть носил частичку Чарльза в своём разуме, которая пережила его смерть. Может быть Шон. Возможно сам Эрик. Или может быть Чарльз оставил частичку себя в каждом из мутантов, словно вирус, инфицируя мутантов одного за другим, чтобы затем заставить их собраться вместе и… зачем? Чтобы поиграть в счастливую семью?  
Эрик смеётся, слыша в собственном голосе истеричные нотки. Он мог бы принять это, провозгласить нацию мутантов в этом доме в качестве базы правительства и уничтожить каждого, кто захочет причинить им вред. Человечество падёт. Чего стоит свободная воля?  
И всё же часть его знает, что должен быть выбор, что отнимание чьей-то свободной воли означает не меньшее рабство, чем то, чем угрожают им люди. Он не может так поступить. Не с мутантами. Он найдет способ вытащить Чарльза из их голов.  
Чего бы это ни стоило, он найдет способ это прекратить, раз и навсегда.  
 _Шах и мат, друг мой_.

 **12.**  
Он просыпается в кровати Чарльза.  
Он понятия не имеет, как в ней оказался, но это не имеет значения. В комнате как всегда беспорядок, но ранее утреннее солнце делает обстановку приветливой и дружелюбной. Чарльз лежит рядом с ним на боку, теплый и знакомый, одной рукой он обнимает Эрика за талию. Его нос слегка прижимается к лопатке Эрика, прохладное прикосновение на его коже. Эрик улыбается и позволяет глазам снова закрыться.  
Он не может представить, что хотел чего-то иного.


End file.
